custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (Malechi Perez's version)
Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame is a Custom Barney film. It was also a preschool Nickelodeon/Paramount film. This was released in movie theaters at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, USA in the United States on Friday, May 2, 1997. Then it was released on VHS and DVD on Friday, November 21, 1997. It was Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Little Airplane Productions and Lyrick Studios. Plot Linny the Guiena Pig discovers the bells that belong to a place which is Notre Dame. She rings them every day that bring the city to life. Later, he met Super Mario. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny the Guiena Pig *Turtle Tuck *Ming Ming Duckling *Super Mario *Yoshi (Charles Martinet) *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *King Bowser Koopa *Donkey Kong Songs #Being Together #Just Imagine #The Bells of Notre Dame #It's the Time of My Life (sung by Linny) #Happy Dancin' #Topsy Turvy #A Friend Like You #Try and Try Again #We Did It #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 2002-2004 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 2006-2008 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 2006-2008 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Riff costume and voice used in this movie was also seen and heard in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "A Bug's Life". *The Linny voice used in this movie was also heard in "Save the Vixon". *The shape is the Barney costume from "On Again, Off Again"s nose is square and is a bit longer. *The sizes of eight green spots on the Barney costume from "On Again, Off Again"s back were three large spots and five small spots. And Also the pattern is two small ones up high on his upper back, three large ones on his lower back, and three small ones on his tail. And Also the Barney costume from "On Again, Off Again has a long skinny tail comes out of his back on his spine above his bum, and It's curly like a curly frie because *The same top hat, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and happy tap dancing shoes that Barney wears for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *The same cane stick that Barney holds wears for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, Barney uses his magic to put his happy tap dancing shoes, top hat, tuxedo jacket, and bow tie appear, and his cane stick appear. Then, After Barney uses his magic to put his happy tap dancing shoes, and a cane sick appear, Barney wiggles his toes in his happy tap dancing shoes, which makes lots of tapping sounds on his happy tap dancing shoes. *The parts of Barney's happy tap dancing shoes are the same ones from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" including the white parts covered his ankles, and the black parts covered his toes, and the soals of his feet. *In this home video, It does not have laces on Barney's happy tap dancing shoes are the same ones from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". Only just *The shape on top of Barney's top hat is the same one from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again is round. *In this home video, Barney does not wear cufflinks, and many others for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin". *The preview for this video is announced by Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's mom who works at Texas, USA in the United States. *The next Barney home video, "Barney's Friendly Playtime Fun!" released on Saturday, May 3, 1997 would have "Wishbone Tail in Twain" preview Happy Dancin" Transcript taken from "Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame" released on Friday, May 2, 1997 *Barney: Well, I will put on my dancing shoes and hat. (goes in the magic place) *BJ: Linny, I wonder what Barney's up too. *Linny: Me too. * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the opening credits, at the Notre Dame town, Barney appears on screen and greets us) *Barney: Hi there everybody! I am so glad to see you again! We are gonna have fun today! Quotes 2 (About Linny's "The Time of My Life" Song) *Barney: Linny, the best thing is to remember the time of your life. *Linny: That's right Barney. *(music starts for It's The Time of My Life") *Linny: (speaking) I can remember it a lot. (Singing) Once a town, special town, "The Notre Dame". (climbs up a toy sailing boat) It is so, really fun, who would care. Without any edaviance. *Lady Chorus: (singing) It's so amazing. *Linny: (singing) And it's got lots of things. *Lady Chorus: (singing) Some people like it a lot. *Linny: (singing) like your condricence. *Lady Chorus: (singing) It'ss highly over-rated. *Linny: (singing) I ring the bells every morning. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may only go around one time As far as I can tell. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. Previews 1997 Paramount/Nickelodeon print Opening #The Rugrats Movie teaser trailer 1 #Good Burger VHS trailer #Paramount Means Family Entertainment promo #A Rugrats Vacation preview #Nick Jr on Video promo #Nicktoons on Video promo #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on Good Burger) #Opening Titles